


Из огня

by chasing_kites



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: 18 Days, A Game of Dice, Aristocracy, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Battle, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Crossover Retelling, Dark, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, ForceBond, Gods, Hindu Mythology - Freeform, Karna's Death, Kurukshetra, Love/Hate, Pining, Red String of Fate, Retelling, Reylo - Freeform, Secret Crush, Soulmates, Trickster Gods, UST, Unhappy Ending, War, connection, dice - Freeform, fated, hopeless
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_kites/pseuds/chasing_kites
Summary: Сын колесничего, огнерождённая принцесса и шутка смеющегося бога, связавшего их красной нитью накануне великой битвы на Курукшетре.
Relationships: Karna/Draupadi, Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Из огня

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: шипперам Карна/Драупади (I know you're somewhere out there), а также Селине и сорока её верным танцующим слонам, бряцающим в кимвалы вдохновеннейшего из упоросов
> 
> ***  
> Вольный кроссоверный ретеллинг некоторых событий Махабхараты (с известным финалом), где Карна=Солопутра Кайло, Драупади=Панчали Рей, а также Дурьодхана=Хакс, Кунти=Лея, пятеро же Пандавов неизменны (и таки мужья Рей).  
> Форсбонд возник и всех измучил.  
> Смеющийся бог, знамо дело, смеётся.
> 
> Написано 24 января 2018 для рейло-команды на WTF Kombat-2018.

Рей задумчиво перебирает красные нити замысловатых узоров на своём сари. Тысячи этих узоров, дюжины красных сари, ослепительных, броских. Всё вокруг красное. Дочь огня обязана быть в красном. Дочь ярости, боевой клич царя Панчала, его клятва и его обещание. Красное, яркое. Невыносимо яркое. Рей не может зажмуриться — потому что так же красно и под веками. Красная, чужая. Трофейная дочь, порождение пламени, без родителей и без детства. А человек ли она вовсе? Дар, полученный от богов, правильно выполненный ритуал, смех довольного бога. А может, она — всего лишь символ для своей воинственной семьи, красный цветок их боевой славы? Рей не знает толком, кто она. Кем она должна быть. Только то, что всё вокруг неё должно быть красным — радостными красками праздника или сухой коркой крови на поле битвы.

***

Кайло не верит в то, что ему раз за разом, год за годом говорят остальные. Кидают в лицо как страшнейшее из оскорблений — сын Соло, мало того, что сын торговца, так ещё и не чистого на руку! Обслуга, недостойный стоять в одном ряду с воинами по праву крови. С самого рождения Кайло помнит в себе клокочущее пламя, бешеное и нетерпимое, что ведёт его вперёд, заставляет подниматься одного против толпы насмешников, не позволяет сдаться и обратиться пеплом тогда, когда весь мир вокруг него сгорает от ненависти — к нему, выскочке, чужаку, незваному гостю, что смеет требовать, претендовать и побеждать их — благородных по касте, высших, ярчайших — но он сияет ярче них, и неблагородная его кровь уходит в песок незамеченной, потому что он — пария, и однажды они дождутся, когда гнев поглотит его, спалит дотла, восстановив тысячелетнюю справедливость.

Но Кайло сопротивляется их желаниям, изо всех своих сил идёт наперекор тем, кто запрещает и изгоняет его. Сражается, вынуждает, требует — только одного, всегда одного и того же, — чтобы признали за ним право быть тем, кто он есть — воином, а не видели в нём лишь продолжение его недостойного рода мошенников да торговцев. Торговцам не пристало быть воинами — но Кайло не представляет себя без меча, без лука и стрел, существом ночи с ножом за поясом, презренным разбойником, что не смеет являться пред сиянием солнца и кшатриев. Слишком сильно бушует в нём это неведомое пламя, слишком больно клеймит его изнутри раз за разом, когда Кайло порывается бросить всё и предать, предать этот изнуряющий огонь, загасить его и стать тем, кем его видят все, — жалким пресмыкающимся, чужаком, слабаком, отверженным.

Только наследный принц Дурьёдхакс понимает его страдание — радушно смеётся и благодарит за спасение, а затем делает Кайло своим союзником в приближающейся битве за престол. Дурьёдхакс назначает его царём отдалённого Анг-То, но и над принцем смеют потешаться — ибо невозможно простым повелением превратить слугу в царя. Кем бы он ни был, право его крови не изменить одним лишь желанием. Кайло делается для всех них посмешищем, лжецарём ненастоящего царства, и ненависть в нём полыхает всё пуще — он докажет, докажет им всем, что дело не в званиях и родословных, а только лишь в нём самом — и ни в ком больше. Дурьёдхакс утверждает, что видит в Кайло в первую очередь непревзойдённого воина, и Кайло верит ему, потому что ему больше некому верить. Он абсолютно один против всех каст, не признаваемый ни одной из них.

***

В тот день, когда царь Панчала совершает свой огненный обряд, дабы умилостивить богов и приготовиться к следующей своей битве, Кайло впервые ощущает в привычном для него озлобленном и ранящем пламени нечто помимо той напористой целеустремлённости, что выжигала его изнутри всю жизнь. Что даровала ему силу сражаться, доказывать и ненавидеть в ответ. Пламя вдруг становится ровным и будто бы даже успокаивается. Невиданно. Незнакомо. Нежно. Задыхаясь от изумления — от наступившей внезапно тишины внутри него самого, — Кайло протягивает руку — кому? — и чувствует идущее навстречу тепло. Для него огонь всегда равнялся боли и ярости — а сейчас его свет, подобно солнечному, ласкает пальцы и золотом окружает Кайло, уводит за собою в страну покоя, признательности, нужности — к кому? К кому ведёт его эта нить?

***

Дурьёдхакс задумывает принять участие в сваямваре, которую царь Панчала устраивает для своей дочери Рей — огнерождённой, дарованной ему самими богами в качестве благодарности неутомимому воителю за его благочестие. Из ближних и дальних царств собираются женихи со свитами, и непростыми будут состязания, ожидающие их в Панчале. Царь отдаёт любимицу богов смертному воину — и только лучший среди них сможет претендовать на её благосклонность. Поэтому Дурьёдхакс берёт с собою и Кайло, лучшего лучника Бхараты, ведь мало показать собственную удаль да мощь — нужно выиграть все состязания со всеми видами оружия. Конечно же, выбирать себе мужа будет сама Рей, но на кону почёт и уважение всех прочих царств — такую возможность нельзя упускать.

Сыновья Кунти Леи прибывают на сваямвару одновременно с Дурьёдхаксом, и Кайло бы должен вновь выручить друга, как случается ему поступать раз за разом во дворце, где все слишком погрязли в выяснениях истинности родословных связей враждующих семейств. Но по неизвестной причине он словно бы оглушён, одурманен, потерян — пока другие царевичи вмешиваются, чтобы не допустить кровопролития, Кайло с внезапной остротой чувствует новый пульс наравне со своим собственным. Словно бы из огня бесчисленных факелов, к нему тянется их общее тепло и вплетается в биение его сердца. Его ритм смешивается с ритмом, идущим извне, многократно более сильным, уверенным и размеренным, что идёт к нему в наступившей тишине и зовёт, зовёт за собой.

Но Кайло не успевает поддаться искушению пламени и бездумно последовать за ним, когда Дурьёдхакс возвращает его к реальности сваямвары и грядущих испытаний. Пульс усиливается и будто бы учащается в невозможном волнении, хотя тому нет решительно никаких причин — Дурьёдхакс превосходит всех остальных в состязаниях с булавой и уверен в их грядущей победе. Царь Панчала объявляет очередь лучников, которых в конце соревнования остаётся лишь двое — Кайло и младший сын Леи, искусный и дерзкий, тоже выступающий не за себя самого, а за своего старшего брата. Финальное испытание сложнейшее из всех, где, глядя в отражение под ногами, нужно попасть в парящую в небе мишень. Как бы ни был искусен сын Леи, но здесь даже он уверен в победе Солопутры.

Кайло внезапно тоже — уверен, а незнакомый ему спокойный огонь только подпитывает в нём эту могучую веру в победу. Сегодня. Сейчас это случится. Он сумеет доказать им, чего стоит он — сам по себе — без титулов и протекций, против лучшего из возможных соперников. Кайло делает это даже не ради сваямвары и желанной всем миром принцессы — но ради себя и своего права сражаться, быть воином, а не разбойником, сыном разбойника. Правило крови отменится этим выстрелом.

В ожидании редчайшего стрелкового зрелища сваямвара затаивает дыхание. Никто не хочет пропустить момент величайшей победы — или постыднейшего поражения. Как того требует традиция, для наблюдения за лучниками царь Панчала призывает свою дочь спуститься к ним. Дочь огня, дар богов, посланницу небес — неистовую и жалящую, как породившая её стихия; благородную и милосердную, как утешающий пламень свечей в алтарях всех известных божеств, и также, как говаривают, несказанно прекрасную, красоты столь неописуемой, что певцы и сказители навеки теряют дар речи, попытавшись облечь её добродетели в слово.

Сваямвара замирает, когда из длинной процессии служанок с подсвечниками о сотнях маленьких ярких свечей к царевичам выходит сама Рей, в сари столь красном, что многим приходится отвести глаза, чтобы не ослепнуть от его пронзительной и жестокой яркости. Кайло и младший сын Леи выходят вперёд, неодолимые, собранные, но отчаянные; лучшие лучники своего времени. Рей должна будет подать сигнал к началу состязания.

Но Рей замирает. Внутренний край сари, рукавом стекающий к пальцам, истрёпан до вырванных нитей, красных и длинных. Рей зажимает этот край в руке, ногтями впиваясь в ладонь прямо сквозь ткань: дочь огня слышит зов, ибо иное пламя вступило в её владения, но не поглощает их в своей ненависти, а полыхает ровно и будто приветствуя её, почтительно и мягко, расплёскивая тепло и успокаивая её лаву-кровь, дикие мысли и рваное дыхание. Кто-то с огнём в сердце, нет, с чем-то большим, пришёл к ней. Но что может быть больше, ярче, сильнее огня? Рей в замешательстве. Потерянная в не поддающихся пониманию чувствах и образах, она глядит на двух лучников, преклонивших перед ней колена, когда один из них поднимает на неё глаза — неслыханная дерзость даже для принца! Вот так запросто, средь бела дня, на виду у всей сваямвары нарушить ход церемонии и посметь взглянуть на невесту!..

Изумлённая, Рей глядит наглецу прямо в глаза и слышит, слышит в укутанном тишиной мире, лишённом значений и смыслов, те слова, что возвращают ей твёрдую землю под ногами, возвращают ей себя — кем бы она ни была, кем могла бы стать, мистическое явление брахманских ритуалов — но она слышит его, слышит и соглашается, не может не согласиться: «Я тоже это чувствую».

И Рей чувствует — странную связь, мысли лучника словно облекаются плотью и делаются вещественными, огненными — и оттого так неуместно, так болезненно узнаваемыми. Родными. Кайло ощутимо волнуется — они оба не знают, что это и почему в этом тепле и золотистом свете весь прочий мир потерял вдруг свои краски и звуки, а они слышат и видят друг друга — но только друг друга. Это страшно до дрожи, опасно — и невыносимо, мучительно нужно — девушке без прошлого и юноше с прошлым, которое невозможно исправить ничем, как бы он ни пытался.

«Не нужно больше пытаться, всё кончено, всё только начинается». — Кайло не уверен, твердит ли ему это внутренний голос или это Рей говорит с ним, пока всё вокруг будто в дымке застыло и обратилось солнечным светом. «Ты — это только лишь ты — но и никто кроме, и не нужно быть кем-то помимо себя — этого вполне достаточно. Мне». — Рей вдруг впервые за свою не долгую, но уже такую взрослую жизнь слышит в словах, обращённых к ней, искренность и сочувствие — и больше не ощущает себя символом, знаком, маяком для других — вдруг осознаёт себя самой собою. «И маяком тоже». — В голосе Кайло слышна улыбка — когда он улыбался последний раз?

Рей не успевает услышать ответа на этот вопрос, когда чей-то гневный окрик резко выводит сваямвару и её саму из длящегося оцепенения: «Кто вообще пустил сына разбойника на состязание с благородными кшатриями? Да за руку принцессы!» «Не разбойника, а торговца», — закричал кто-то из свиты Дурьёдхакса. Поднимается буря, и слова уже готовы обратиться мечами, когда царь Панчала берёт Рей за руку, привлекая её внимание. Из кулака Рей выпадают красные нити. Царь напоминает ей об обычаях и порядках сваямвары. О правилах каст, что выше любых царёвых указов. Кайло мог победить — в этом не сомневается никто из присутствующих — но Кайло не имеет права здесь побеждать.

И эту традицию нужно соблюсти. Рей ещё слышит его голос и его дыхание — словно Кайло стоит прямо перед ней, протяни руку и обожжёшься — но его слова заглушает кровожадный рёв толпы царевичей, почуявших шанс долгожданной и восхитительно унизительной расправы над тем, кто своим искусством однажды смел обойти их всех. Теперь-то Солопутра поплатится за всю свою неимоверную дерзость и гордыню. Рей с отчётливой ясностью видит, как огонь обращается пеплом и гаснет солнце внутри неё, чувствует липкую чёрную золу на пальцах, недавно сжимавших сари, видит, как красные нити обращаются чёрными. Она чужая этому миру плоти и крови, но она будет следовать его обычаям. Не может пойти против них. Не позволит Кайло выстрелить. Рей отдаёт приказ.

Кайло остаётся недвижим. Град насмешек и возмущения сыплется на него привычным горным обвалом — дай дорогу младшему сыну Леи, ты, Солопутра, низменный и ничтожный. Кайло смотрит на Рей. У Рей — вкус пепла на губах, но никто не посмеет увидеть её слёз, чёрной золы на щеках. И никто не услышит того, что слышит она, пока пламя между нею и Кайло горит чёрным ядом — безответного «почему». «Почему ты разрешила им это, Рей? Почему позволяешь собой управлять? Ты выше них, человеческих ублюдков, ты выше всех нас, так почему не придашь веса своему слову? Почему не веришь силе своего слова?» — Кайло выжигает в ней каждую фразу, клеймит каждым вопросом, на которые Рей не находит ответов.

«Что ты можешь знать?!» — он кричит на неё, смеет кричать! — но никто в сваямваре не слышит его, ибо Солопутра Кайло молчит, сжав зубы до скрежета, и стоит прямо и непоколебимо, как гора, что не меняла своего положения многие тысячи юг. «Что ты можешь знать о том, кто я на самом деле? Разве кровь определяет меня? У тебя и вовсе не было родителей, как можешь ты ставить мне это в вину!» — Кайло прав, и Рей это знает. Знает слишком хорошо для той, что пришла в мир взрослой и не нуждалась в любви родителей ни единого дня своей жизни. Она соглашается. «Я не могу знать. У меня нет земных родителей, но мы живём по земным законам». — Рей не оставляет Кайло выбора.

Всё это время он не произносит ни слова, которое бы услышал кто-то помимо Рей. Не зная, как толком выразить обиду, длящуюся всю его жизнь, Кайло не находит тех слов, а Рей — Рей чувствует этот дикий, бешеный жар их связи, звериную ярость и вполне человеческую лихорадку побеждённого — и впервые сломленного — воина. Не глядя на сына Леи, Кайло уходит со сваямвары прочь, не останавливаясь на оклик Дурьёдхакса, которому приходится признать поражение и отозвать притязания на женитьбу после выбывания своего лучшего воина — друга — из этой жестокой игры.

***

Младший сын Леи попадает точно в цель, и судьба Рей предопределена, как ей кажется, навсегда, когда перед свадьбой он увозит её познакомиться со своей матерью — легендарной принцессой Кунти Леей. Предопределение служит всем им дурную службу, когда Лея неосторожным словом вынуждает своих сыновей всё, что бы ни получил один из них, разделять между собою в равных долях — и так Рей становится женою пяти мужей. Неслыханная наглость для Бхараты, и среди возмущённых царей и неудачливых женихов дочери огня один лишь смеющийся бог одобряет такое безукоризненное следование детей словам своей матери. Огни свадьбы ярко освещают ночь — это пламя праведности ваших решений, говорит ей бог и загадочно улыбается, но в улыбке этой совсем нет веселья, и Рей как никогда остро ощущает во рту вкус золы.

Сквозь едкий дым своих мыслей она слышит смех Кайло — злой и надрывный хохот обречённого на казнь. Смех преданного человека. И почему-то у Рей не находится сил посмеяться в ответ — она сделала то, что должна была сделать, выполнив свой долг перед отцом и царством. И не её вина, что так оно всё обернулось. «Не твоя вина, конечно». — У золы горький вкус, такой же, как у слов Кайло. Это ведь не его вина, что сыну торговца не пристало быть воином и вести задушевные разговоры с замужними принцессами. Не его вина, что он лучший. «Я тоже чувствую этот вкус», — и Рей знает, о чём он. Сквозь соль этих слёз не чувствуешь пепла.

***

Рей слишком хорошо знает, о чём он, и тогда, когда старший из её мужей ввязывается в заведомо безнадёжную игру против Дурьёдхакса и его коварных приспешников. Исход предопределён, и никакая праведность не поможет против нечестной игры. Кости всегда показывает не те числа, а лицо наблюдающего за игрой Кайло непроницаемо, когда старший сын Леи одного за другим проигрывает Дурьёдхаксу своих братьев. Рей знает этот вкус, когда уже брат Дурьёдхакса тащит её за волосы прямо в центр шумного сборища игроков, где под звон костей ход за ходом, бросок за броском её собственные мужья лишают её титула, свободы и даже принадлежности к касте, оставляя новую бесправную рабыню на милость победителя. Рей в этот момент ничего не ведает о предопределении, все её побои — пепел на губах, царапины на щеках сочатся золою, она не станет плакать перед этими негодяями, разорванное белое сари не окрасится красным, только не красным, не этим цветом снова, нет, пусть лучше уж сразу чёрным, вязким, мутным… Дочь огня сгорит прежде, чем они её осквернят.

В плотном кругу жадных рук Рей не в силах больше защищаться, одна против гогочущей толпы истязателей, что бьют и щиплют её — как же, потрогал настоящую принцессу, да не какую-то там, а всамделишную дочь огня! Потрогать хочется всем. «Так и будешь смотреть?» — Рей не может уже говорить, и мысли с трудом проворачиваются в липком мареве обессиленной ярости, не желая собраться в слова, но совершенно безжизненное, будто окаменевшее лицо Кайло возвращает ей хотя бы способность осознанно злиться.

«Так и будешь смотреть, как нарушают все правила этой игры? Ты, всегда играющий по правилам, ты, всегда готовый подчиниться?» — Теперь Рей понимает, что Кайло мог чувствовать, тогда, прежде. Упоминание подчинения попадает точно в цель — Кайло смотрит теперь прямо на неё, и вновь вокруг устанавливается тишина. Сейчас Рей даже рада ей, ибо может какое-то время не чувствовать боли и унижения ни своего, ни своих мужей — но она решительно не готова к тому, что её ждёт среди мирового молчания.

Огонь не потух ещё, но отчаяние волнами накатывает на них обоих, и Кайло, не в состоянии отвести от Рей взгляда, теперь понимает, что в этот единственный раз не сможет ей больше соврать, ни молчанием своим, ни безразличием. Рей его видит, всего, как в день первой их встречи, видит огонь, ныне чёрный и нервный, видит обиду его, ненависть, гнев. И всё, для чего этот гнев был всего лишь прикрытием. Слишком ярко, слишком очевидно, до отупляющей боли — всё это время, обида — на себя, себя самого, свою неспособность взять верх над системой, порушить её до основания и восстановить заново, прежде испепелив в этом ярком огне. Никогда, ни разу это не было обидой на Рей. Он хотел сам пройти через всё это. В одиночестве. Но не смог.

Рей спотыкается. Губы Кайло прорезает будто рваная рана горькой усмешки: он действительно всегда подчиняется правилам. Однажды он мог их изменить. С её, Рей, помощью. У них в самом деле была такая возможность. Но теперь правила установил не он. Кайло не пошевелится, хотя Рей кричит, умоляет его, смеет взывать к тому, что прямо перед ней, трепетное и ещё более беззащитное, чем сама она в этот момент: сожми кулак и раздави это сердце, да не дрогнет твоя рука. Рей бы отвернулась, чтобы не видеть его слёз, но не может отогнать этот образ, даже сквозь заплывшие кровью глаза продолжая видеть, как плачет Кайло, плачет по ним обоим, скованный правилами, возвращающий ей долг, который никогда не хотел возвращать.

Дурьёдхакс смеётся, обращаясь к Кайло, чтобы тот разделил с ним упоённую радость от созерцания поверженных сыновей Леи. Длинные волосы Рей полностью выбились из её сложной причёски, а братья Дурьёдхакса, кажется, получают особое наслаждение, вытирая ими пол перед игральным столом. «Эта партия останется за нами, но отчего ты не выглядишь счастливым, Кайло? Разве не ты первым из нас хотел бы видеть сыновей Леи в таком положении?» — Дурьёдхакс в восторге от получившейся игры. В самом деле. Разве не он, Кайло, жаждал отомстить им. За унижения, за то, что не принимали его всерьёз, за своё происхождение… За Рей. Кайло отворачивается, чтобы не видеть её, побитую и растерзанную, дочь огня, посланницу богов. Он уже не смог победить однажды. Он не сможет этого искупить, никогда.

***

Порезы затягиваются, и Рей снова может открывать глаза, чтобы видеть красное, безграничное красное вокруг себя, в тканях одежд и воинских знамён. Рей бы с радостью никогда больше не открывала глаз, как решила однажды сделать Гандхари, но, в отличие от царицы Хастинапура, она обязана смотреть и видеть. Не обязана она только слышать Кайло, которого не может толком ни простить, ни разобидеться на того до такой степени, чтобы проклясть его и весь его гнилостный род. А она ведь пришла от богов, она несёт в себе это смертоносное умение. Но Рей не может так поступить с ним, и пока новая кожа тоньше и розовее прежней нарастает поверх уходящих ран, нити между ними тоже словно становятся прочнее и ярче — несмотря ни на что. Рей слышит его дыхание, но не слова: Кайло ей больше нечего сказать, он не опустится до того, чтобы оправдывать своё бездействие, но и не сможет себе самому его простить. Как это похоже на него, как это всегда, постоянно на него похоже — победителя и побеждённого над остывающим пепелищем.

Пламя вновь и вновь обращается пеплом, всякий раз, когда Рей тянет за эти нити, пытаясь хоть чем-то, хоть как-то — не исправить, нет, но пусть бы… что? Рей не знает, почему в окружении стольких людей, которые любят и лелеют её со всей возможной искренностью, она всё тянется туда, где лишь дым да молчание. Где тишина между ними затмила прежде ласковый солнечный свет, где так темно, что во мраке не видно красного — и это успокаивает, несмотря на отсутствие света, баюкает и заставляет Рей верить, что она в этой тьме не одна.

Кайло слышит её — в этом она убеждает себя, всякий раз, когда кончики собственных пальцев кажутся ещё более почерневшими, а в народе её прозывают Кришнаа — чёрная. Подразумевая вышедшую из огня, конечно же. Победительницу нечестивых, несломленную и возродившуюся. Смеющемуся богу нравится новое имя Рей — оно созвучно с его собственным. Никто, кроме Рей, не догадывается о том, что он и в самом деле бог, — возможно, потому что он слишком много и заразительно смеётся. Разве боги смеются? Боги разят без промаха. Пятеро её мужей ловят каждое его слово, и в словах этих собирается война. Война против Дурьёдхакса и его семейства, право одних братьев против права других братьев управлять королевством. Право осуществить месть — в том числе и за игру в кости. Война за право. Война против Кайло. Это сегодня смеющийся бог улыбается беззаботно — но придёт время, и он станет разить врагов без промаха, как и положено богу.

В предвоенной суете Рей больше не ощущает подле своего собственного дыхания размеренные вдохи и выдохи Кайло — но чувствует его новый, ранящий огонь, что редкими всполохами, лишёнными цвета и запаха, оставляет болезненные ожоги по всему телу. Ожоги эти незримы и неведомы никому, кроме нее, даже богу, — только боль кутается в красных нитях, что по-прежнему составляют главнейшие узоры её одежд. Рей терзает одно сари за другим, но их слишком много — нарядов, процессий, воинств. Ярких и яростных, но всегда, непременно — красных.

Смеющийся бог говорит, что Рей идёт красный, поскольку наилучшим образом отражает её внутреннюю сущность. Она не Кришнаа, нет, — она ярчайшее пламя. А то, что ныне кажется пеплом, — ещё разгорится. В тайне Рей надеется, что когда оно разгорится, она сможет вернуть Кайло все нанесённые ей ожоги — и вернуть сторицей. Но у неё не получается мстить долго, даже в мечтах, — и скоро Рей надеется возвратить ему всё — а вовсе не только ожоги. Все взгляды, всё молчание и утопленные в нём, ни разу не произнесённые им даже в мыслях слова — весь тот огонь, что он последовательно и послушно заглушал и гасил — ради неё, день за днём, год за годом, — ведь дочь огня привечает не всякое пламя в свою честь. За некоторые рамки нельзя заходить, и особенно — ему, Солопутре, отверженному.

***

Для сражения выбирают поле Курукшетры, и море красного разливается в стягах воинств сыновей Леи. Рей не имеет права отворачиваться и должна смотреть. Кайло видит её глазами — как всё красное тканей обращается красным на земле, и так его много, что земля больше не может принимать эту жертву, и красные потоки собираются в великие реки, текут, впитываясь в длинные сари Рей, омывают ей ноги алым и тёплым. Кайло обещает ей не трогать её мужей, следуя клятве, которую он прежде даёт матери. Рей не верит своим ушам, но и не может не верить Кайло — даже будучи на стороне противника, гонимый и преданный ею, он всё равно никогда ей не врал. Сердце заходится от радости — они будут жить! — и тут же острым мечом пронзается болью печали — той самой, невысказанной, что ему принадлежит, а не ей, печали одиночества среди стольких людей — и Рей не может радоваться больше.

Кайло сдержит клятву, и солнечный свет в нём если и угаснет, обагрится, то не кровью пятерых мужей Рей. Потому что в ночь перед битвой приходит к нему сквозь все преграды, всех часовых миновав, сама принцесса Лея и просит о единственном одолжении — пощадить младших братьев. Он ведь только по имени Солопутра, о чём знала лишь Лея да смеющийся бог, а течёт в нём кровь самого солнца — разве Кайло не чувствовал его оберегающего света всю свою жизнь, не ценил те благословенные дары воинского искусства и доблести, что даровал ему отец? Кайло чувствовал, пожалуй, даже слишком много, Кайло ценил — слишком уж сильно, Кайло не сможет теперь сопротивляться правде о своём происхождении.

Принцесса Лея — мать Лея — не просит у сына любви и не просит прощения. Только пощады для других её сыновей. Всё для других — ничего для себя. Оттого теперь Кайло видит столько же красного, сколько Рей, и оно обжигает его точно так же, потому что он вновь будет следовать правилам, установленным в этот раз его матерью, и не тронет своих младших братьев, понимая, чего ему это будет стоить.

Кайло думает о том, как прерывистое дыхание вот-вот выдаст его, и надеется, что Рей ничего не почувствует, не узнает, не бросится стремглав напролом к нему, не освободит, не сможет освободить от единожды данных клятв. Рей не чувствует, ослеплённая до потери сознания сиянием открывшейся острой боли. Сквозь волны накатывающего головокружения Рей думает, что эта связь однажды её убьёт. Почему-то эта мысль приносит неожиданную, умиротворяющую мучение, всеохватную нежность, и Рей не уверена, чьё это чувство — её или Кайло.

А к Кайло следом за принцессой-матерью приходит смеющийся бог, чья улыбка сочится нектаром предвечного знания — ядом для смертных и дерзновенных. Смеющийся бог предлагает ему царствование надо всеми в обмен на жизни братьев Кайло — и прекращение всей войны. Но Кайло не пойдёт против Дурьёдхакса — ведь тот признал его тогда, когда бог смеялся со своими не менее божественными сородичами, и Кайло будет следовать клятве другу так же, как и клятве матери. Он не станет царём в обход Дурьёдхакса — и не убьёт тех, кто выйдут убивать его, в битве, где не будет победителей — только красные реки и чёрный огонь.

Смеющийся бог разом насмешлив и настойчив, он предлагает Кайло избежать и рек, и огня, ведь против них — только слово, ветер, невесомая клятва, пепел на губах. Пепел, тот самый пепел. Никогда бы Кайло не смог забыть вкуса Рей, что они по-прежнему делят даже тогда, когда не слышат биения сердец друг друга, когда вязкая воспалённая краснота затягивает всякую ясность миров вокруг них, — этот вкус остаётся и объединяет их, вкус золы и несбывшихся надежд.

Смеющийся бог не знает этого вкуса, в его улыбке — самый острый клинок, в его смехе — самые быстрые стрелы, его называют Кришной — чёрным — но он ведёт за собой алое марево, ослепительное и безжалостное. Кайло не соглашается стать предателем в самый последний раз, чтобы спасти их всех. Всех спасти, кроме себя. На другом конце Курукшетры, там, где женщины ждут своих мужей, недостойные выйти на само поле, в своём шатре Рей слышит только, как часто и нервно колотится кровь в сердце Кайло, и звук этот громче боевых труб, созывающих армии к битве. Там же, глазами Кайло, Рей видит улыбку чёрного бога — она обещает и предрекает, но отнюдь не веселится. Улыбка разит, и никто не спасётся от его смеха.

***

Обезумевший от сражения против самого бога, орудующего людьми, точно куклами, после смерти всех своих генералов, Дурьёдхакс назначает Кайло командовать армиями — и даже в этот час его люди готовы пойти на бунт и отказаться от подчинения Солопутре. Где это видано, чтобы воины подчинялись сыну слуги? Даже если он лучший среди всех воинов.

Дурьёдхакс догадывается, что смеющийся колесничий пяти братьев — бог, по разрушениям и улыбке чарующей, по тому, как высится чёрная тень за пятью силуэтами и застилает собою всё небо до самого горизонта. У Дурьёдхакса не остаётся больше выбора — а Кайло ведь поклялся ему прежде, что не умрёт. Дурьёдхакс верит его клятвам — из них из всех Кайло единственный, кто всегда держал слово.

Смеющийся бог приходит к Дурьёдхаксу на берег реки, чёрной от безлунного неба, и против обыкновения молчит, едва улыбаясь. Кайло мог бы уничтожить их всех, и даже его божественного вмешательства не достало бы, чтобы остановить сына самого солнца. Как смешно всё-таки, что сдерживают Кайло не великие воины — а всего лишь слова. Одну из клятв Солопутре придётся нарушить — знаешь ли какую, принц? Принц не хочет этого знать. Когда Кайло собирается вести армию в бой — Дурьёдхакс всё ещё верит, что смеющийся бог ошибался. Но бог не может ошибаться, если сам того не захочет.

И смеющийся бог прав — Кайло уничтожил бы всех их, но тот муж Рей, у которого бог подвизается колесничим, вызывается преследовать Солопутру до победного. Муж Рей предчувствует, что раз не мог победить его ещё на сваямваре — не сможет и сейчас. А Кайло знает, что не станет ранить младшего брата. Это невероятно веселит бога — поэтому схватка и погоня продолжаются достаточно, чтобы тот мог отсмеяться. Подумать только, родного брата!.. Впрочем, он же не знал ничего: супруг Рей, даже видев все формы самого Божества, не мог определить, кто на поле боя был ему врагом, а кто — братом. Но в этой игре такие правила, и смеющийся бог направляет колесницу туда, где, погнавшись за ними, Кайло уже не сможет возвратиться из этой схватки. Колесо увязнет, и пока муж Рей будет ждать, бог убедит его выстрелить в спину Кайло. Потому что иначе не победить сына солнца, и не будет в улыбке бога ничего добродушного, только приказ застынет холодным сиянием.

Кайло чувствует, как его брат натягивает тетиву, но не прекращает попытки вытащить увязшее колесо, чтобы вернуться с поля казни на поле боя. Он не сдастся, хотя знает, что здесь завершается его битва. В мыслях его Рей — отрывочные фразы и голос, сбившийся голос, всё просит и просит его, мантрами заклинает — не стрелять, не стрелять в её мужа. Кайло не будет стрелять, но скоро ли Рей узнает, какой ценой он выполнил её просьбу?

Рей узнаёт, когда пятеро её супругов — окровавленных, но живых — все ведут её вместе с матерью туда, где повержен величайший из воинов. Где убит ими их родной брат. И когда Лея баюкает смертельно раненного Кайло, Рей снова встречается с ним взглядом — больше никакого неверного шёпота в пламени свечей, она здесь, перед ним, живая — но среди его новообретённой семьи они не могут говорить, даже если бы слова произносила одна только Рей, а Кайло слушал бы, пока доставало сил. Связь звенит знакомым и горьким пеплом, смеющийся бог обещал ей разгореться, но теперь Рей как никогда ясно видит, что навсегда останется в памяти мира как Кришнаа — чёрная — с пальцами, чёрными от каждодневных погребальных костров, с волосами, чёрными от впитавшейся крови, с глазами, в которых навсегда погаснет огонь, стоит только связи оборваться.

Она понимает всю тщетность вопросов, но не может не кричать на Кайло — теперь, после всего: «Ты для этого держал своё слово? Для этого следовал правилам? Для нас для всех?» «Не для всех». — Кайло шепчет в руки Лее, неотрывно при этом глядя на Рей. Не для всех. «Для тебя, Рей». Она не готова. Не готова, не желает этого слышать, смириться с тем, что с того самого дня он выполнял её просьбу, следовал правилам так же, как следовала им она, становясь супругой пяти мужей, — а ведь мог бы прекратить, остановиться, предать, бросить… «Что-нибудь… Хоть что-нибудь — было ли — для тебя?» Рей не сможет, никогда не сумеет поверить в его жертву.

— Сможешь, — Кайло слышит её так явно, как если бы она говорила вслух, — обязательно сможешь. Для меня?.. — Он усмехается, и Лея взволнованно спрашивает, отчего её сын вдруг так улыбается. Ей только и остаётся — спрашивать.

Рей кивает, не в силах отвести взгляда от этой улыбки — столько лет она отгоняла прочь память о ней. «Для тебя», — шепчет. Кайло кашляет и захлёбывается кровью. Рей вскрикивает. Они все кричат, причитают, братья — рыдают, Лея суетится вокруг сына, а Рей будто застыла столпом, в то время как внутри неё всё разрывается на мириады тех красных нитей и взрывается пронзительным солнечным светом. Сын солнца, для тебя.

— Улыбнись, Рей. — Кайло не может больше открыть глаз, и закат становится вокруг них особенно красным, тягучим. Свет уходит своею дорогой. — Улыбнись для меня.


End file.
